It's all about Control
by triniwriters
Summary: Sasuke loves to be in control, and now controls every aspect of Naruto's life. Naruto has finally had enough. Can Sasuke see his mistakes...or will he do something he may regret. SasuNaru rape...
1. Chapter 1

A/n:

A/n: This idea just popped in my head and decided to write it so I won't forget It was fun writing and if you want me continue the other chapters, then just review and we'll see how it goes.

**Summary: Sasuke likes to be in control of everything and is beginning to control Naruto's life and everything about it, including who he's speaks with, who he hangs out with and whatever. Sasuke also seems to be addicted to sex and demands it from Naruto everyday and night. What happens when Naruto decides that he has had enough?**

**It's all about Control.**

**Chapter One: You are mine alone.**

"Mnn, Naruto, you are the best," Sasuke slurred slightly as he and Naruto were kissing passionately one night. Naruto was on top of Sasuke and trailing wet kisses on the raven's neck and chest and all the way to his stomach. Sasuke was moaning in pleasure and decided that it was high time he was the seme. Flipping Naruto gently, he reversed their positions and it was Naruto playing the uke.

"Hey, that's not fair, I wasn't done yet," Naruto protested cutely and gave Sasuke the pout. The black-haired man silenced the blond in one kiss, crushing their warm bodies together, moving his hips in slow friction. Naruto was moaning and responded when he felt Sasuke's tongue probe his lips. His lips parted to allow Sasuke to penetrate and explore his hot caverns. Sasuke trailed his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and then bit down harshly, drawing blood from the blond. Naruto's blood was the sweetest liquid he had ever tasted and he sucked it thirstily, and as if his very life depended on the crimson fluid. He moved lower, licking and tasting and kissing Naruto's neck and then the seal on his navel, touching it tenderly and gently.

"Ahh, Sasu, you…you are the best," Naruto said breathlessly, as his lover began undoing his pants.

"I haven't even started yet, dobe," Sasuke said huskily and he put Naruto's huge erection in his mouth, sucking and licking. Naruto groaned in ecstasy and pleasure and urged Sasuke to continue.

"C'mon…Sasu…teme, stop…stop teasing," Naruto said and he spilled inside Sasuke's mouth, who almost choked. Taking off his own pants, Sasuke retrieved a bottle of lube on the bedside table. Naruto was breathing hard, sprawled out on the bed and Sasuke said, "Flip over." Naruto complied immediately and he found himself on all fours. Wetting his fingers with some of the lube, he plunged into Naruto's tight (and small) opening, fingers digging deeper and searching for more of Naruto.

"Ohhh, Sasuke…more," Naruto said panting, ignoring the stinging pain searing through his ass. Smirking, Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his large hardened cock, begging for release. He entered him in one go, and Naruto's body arched in pain and he couldn't keep stop from whimpering.

"It's ok Naru, it'll ease up soon," Sasuke comforted, secretly enjoying the beautiful pained expression on his beloved kitsune's face. Naruto nodded because he knew. Every time they made love, he was almost always on the bottom and even though the pain was normal, it always seemed to irk him. Sasuke's thrusts became gentler and Naruto moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him. The raven then collapsed on the blond, panting and taking in deep breaths, but a visible smile on his face. The couple fell asleep just like that, one on top the other.

The beams of sunlight filtered through the open window and fell on the sleeping blond. Sasuke had woken up early despite their bout of love making the previous night. He loved to watch the blond sleep, eat and even shower (when they weren't bathing together). The sun illuminated the deliciously tanned skin and silky tresses, making Naruto look ethereal, almost like an angel. The blond stirred and opened his tired eyes lazily and caught Sasuke staring at him. There were no hickeys or love marks on the blond's skin; no evidence to prove that they even had sex. The kyuubi healed everything, even Naruto's ass. Naruto got up in one fluid motion, not limping and was about to put on his clothes, when Sasuke caught his wrist and captured the blond's lips.

"You are mine," Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, much to the chagrin of a certain blond.

"What's with the face?" Naruto asked, noticing the scowl.

"I wanna love you," he said huskily and moved to trap Naruto between himself and the wall. Both still naked and Sasuke, incredibly horny. Naruto gently pushed Sasuke and kissed him tenderly and said, "Me too, but I promised Kiba I would spar with him."

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked grudgingly. Naruto was putting on his clothes and nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, we haven't sparred in a while, so it'll be good practice, ne?"

"You could spar with me," Sasuke proposed, not liking the idea of Kiba touching Naruto while sparring.

"Come on, teme, we always spar and besides, I like fighting with other people," Naruto answered, not noticing the anger boiling within his boyfriend.

"When will you be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Ano, late? I also told Neji that I would help train his new genin team, so I wouldn't be back until late tonight," Naruto answered airily.

"I'll see you later, Sasu," Naruto said and gave Sasuke a sweet kiss and was about to leave when Sasuke (still naked) pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You are mine, my kitsune," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said smiling and he felt Sasuke's hold on him tighten.

"Say it,"

"Whatever, I'm yours," Naruto answered and Sasuke reluctantly let him go.

"Be back as soon as you can," Sasuke finally said, picking up his clothes and putting them on.

"I'll do my best," Naruto said and left. Sasuke sighed and he had already made up his mind to follow his blond. He and Naruto had gotten time off from ANBU duty and Sasuke had really wanted to just stay home alone with his lover and well…make love. He didn't trust dog breath with his Naruto and he didn't trust that white eyed freak with him either. He had noticed that after the Chuunin exams, Neji kept on giving Naruto looks and Sasuke didn't like it at all. Even when he returned from Orochimaru and found Naruto waiting for him, he still didn't trust the Hyuga.

Jumping through the trees, Sasuke had momentarily forgotten how fast Naruto had become and he had work extra hard to keep up with the blond. He found the kitsune in a clearing talking animatedly with the Kiba and patting Akamaru's head. He then saw Kiba hug Naruto and they broke apart laughing. Sasuke mentally added Kiba on his MUST KILL list. Beneath his emotionless mask, he was absolutely seething with uncontrollable rage and anger. As they began fighting, Sasuke hardly paid attention; instead he began thinking of the most painful death he could administer to the Inuzuka.

(I'm gonna skip the fight scene because it's just boring and hard to write).

Soon, they were both panting and Kiba was on the grassy floor next to Naruto, who had his hands on his knees and breathing hard. Sasuke's gaze skimmed Naruto's body, damp with a sheen of sweat and he never looked so irresistible.

"I win," Naruto declared and was caught unawares when Kiba tackled him from the floor and pinned Naruto. Kiba was on top of Naruto, and they were both grinning.

"Baka! That was a cheap shot!" Naruto protested and Sasuke's sharingan had turned on his absolute rage. Sasuke was about to come out of his hiding place when Ino came into the clearing and sighed when she saw the pair.

"Kiba, stop raping Naruto. Sasuke will kill you if he finds out," she whined. Kiba, still smiling, got off of Naruto and gave him a helping hand.

"Kiba, the Hokage wants to see you," Ino said. Waving good bye to both blonds, Kiba disappeared through the trees. Ino then looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto had become a very handsome man, with toned muscles and matured face; he was the epitome of beauty.

"Hey, Naru, wanna go for ramen?" Ino asked.

"Sure thing, Ino," Naruto replied and took Ino's hand and they too took to the trees.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was raging like an idiot, promising suffering and death to both Ino and Kiba.

"No-one touches what is mine…no-one."

A/N: I hope it wasn't 2 short, but I did the best I could. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I finally decided to update since I got a very encouraging review!!!

**Dedicated to XXXMystery…(thnkies!!!!)**

**Chapter Two: You don't touch what is MINE!**

Sasuke watched with complete hatred as Ino and Naruto sat at Ichiraku's, eating some ramen and talking about random nothingness.

"You remember that time when Choji and Shika decided to play football (soccer) for the first time? That was hilarious!" Ino said, laughing and waving her chopsticks around to show emphasis.

"Oh yeah! And the ball broke Ibiki-sensei's window…haha! I remember they were running so fast, I thought they were going to break a record or something!" Naruto roared in good-natured laughter as he and Ino reminisced about the good times…and not so good times when they were just children.

"Yeahhh…I would never forget those days. We're so old now!" Ino joked, her lips curving into a sexy…and slightly flirtatious smile.

Sasuke hid in the corner of the store, seething as Ino subtly tried to make a pass on his Naruto.

"Old? Us? Haha! I'm still young and handsome!" Naruto declared, returning Ino's smile with a breathtaking one of his own.

"Yeah you still are…"Ino said, placing her chopsticks on the side of her empty bowl as she side glanced at Naruto, who was now talking to Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter, whose face was as red as the ripest tomato in Konoha. Naruto was always on her mind…mostly. Ino had no idea how beautiful Naruto would have grown up to be, and she hated herself for being so shallow. She always seemed to rely on looks to make a decision. If they weren't handsome, hot and even cute…there was no chance that she would be seen with them in an intimate relationship. Naruto, the guy of her dreams now, was, regrettably, taken, and it annoyed her to no end. She should have tried courting him before Sasuke had come back and maybe there would have been a chance for something between them, other than friendship, to develop.

Sighing gently, she got up and said, "Hey Naruto, I have to go. Thank you for the ramen."

"It's no problem Ino! Anytime! Sasuke hardly comes with me here; he thinks it's too unhealthy!" Naruto said, his bright smile temporary blinding the blonde female.

"Really? Well I could be your ramen date whenever you like!" Ino said happily, glad to find a reason just to hang out with Naruto, whom she had grown so fond of.

In the shadowy corner where Sasuke cleverly hid, the raven had stealthily exited the ramen store and waited outside.

_What the hell is Ino thinking??? Is she out of her f#king mind?? I am Naruto's only date!!! _Sasuke thought to himself, anger clearly clouding his judgment, inhibiting him from thinking straight.

Ino had finally left Naruto and was about to walk home when she was firmly grabbed by her arm whilst a hand was placed on her mouth. She was unceremoniously dragged to the nearby woods. She tried kicking and failing her arms in order to get free, but her captor was obviously a lot stronger than she was.

The figure finally released her, and as she was about to scream, when she realized that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what do you think you were doing???" Ino almost yelled.

"Saving Naruto, you bitch." Sasuke spat out in obvious disgust.

"What?" Ino asked confusedly, her head tilting to the side in question.

"Naruto is mine, and mine alone. You don't touch him, or invite him on dates…if you do, I will kill you," Sasuke said easily, as though they were merely talking about the weather.

"Huh? Are you…jealous? Hahaha! Seriously-" Ino's sentence was cut short as Sasuke's pale fingers had grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't mess with me Yamanaka. If I see you as much as touch him, I will cut off your hands, if you look at him the wrong way, I will gouge out your precious eyes and if you invite him out, I will kill you. Am I clear?" Sasuke asked, venom dripping from every layer of his voice.

Ino nodded dumbly and she immediately let go. She was gasping and taking in large gulps of air.

"Sasuke…" Ino trailed, looking at the Uchiha in fear.

"You would do well to remember what I told you, your life depends on it." And with one fluid motion, Sasuke was gone, leaving an absolutely terrified Ino in his wake. The blonde shakily got up and left the woods, quickly looking over her shoulder.

Sasuke then entered the ramen restaurant to find Naruto already gone. Angry that he had he had left Naruto alone for a brief moment, he walked up to Ayame.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked coldly. Ayame blushed.

"He said he was going to meet Neji," the brown haired girl replied.

"Did he say where?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he mentioned the training grounds on the far end of the forest,"

Sasuke then left without another word. He was running hurriedly, even frantically, as he tried to catch up with his beloved. He finally reached the clearing of the training grounds and he saw Naruto talking to Neji….the disgusting Hyuga who Sasuke hated with every fiber of his being.

He crouched down low behind a hedge and observed quietly the scene before him…then he would decide whether to kill the bastard.

"When are you taking them on a mission?" Naruto asked curiously, waving to the three genin on the other end of the clearing.

"They've been on many missions," Neji replied nonchalantly.

"I mean, ones that aren't concerned with weeding out gardens or milking cows," Naruto said smiling.

Neji's lips curved slightly and said, "Maybe next month, Hikari still needs to work a little more on his chakra control."

Naruto shrugged.

"Naru?" _(Sasuke silently seethes at the nickname)_

"Yeah?"

"If we do go on that sort of mission, will you come with us?" _(More seething)_

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well…Aoi likes you a lot, and I don't think she likes me very much…" Neji trailed, looking slightly embarrassed as a faint tinge of scarlet marred his pale cheeks.

"Since when do those things bother you?"

"It didn't. But now, when communication is important to the survival of the team, I don't want her blatantly disobeying me or challenging me. She almost never listens to a word I say and she ignores me. This could affect Hikari and Amane negatively."

"Hmmmm. Well, listen to this. Instead of me helping you train them today, why don't you just take them out on a team bonding field trip or something?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! It will be fun! Just talk to them and stuff. After a while, she'll like you! I promise! And if that doesn't work, I'll bribe her," Naruto said, smiling, his eyes twinkling in childlike excitement. Neji almost smiled…almost.

"Ok, I will try. If you are not busy tomorrow, I would really appreciate it if you could stop by the Hyuga Mansion."

"Alright then. Laters! Tell them I said goodbye."

"I will and Goodbye Naruto."

Sasuke had decided that cold blooded murder in front of some kids may not be the best way of dealing with the Hyuga problem. Instead, he opted to follow Naruto and ensure that no other shitheads decide to hit on his boyfriend.

The Uchiha soon realized that Naruto was taking the route which led to the Uchiha mansion…which meant only one thing. Naruto was coming home…finally.

Sasuke immediately overtook Naruto and gracefully stepped through the open window of their bedroom. He took off his clothes and replaced them with a loose pair of track pants and a casual t-shirt.

"Teme! I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he entered the mansion in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke pretended to look surprised and asked, "You're back early. I thought you were training with the Hyuga's team?"

"Yeah, but they just decided to go on a team bonding thingy."

"I see. Meet me upstairs."

"Ok, sasu, gimme a minute, I have to call Ino," the blond said, and as he was about to turn around to go to the phone, Sasuke grabbed his elbow and spun him around so quickly that Naruto fell forward and landed on top of Sasuke.

"Baka! What is your problem?" Naruto asked, his lips curving in a smile as he was about to get up.

Suddenly, Sasuke flipped their positions so that his favourite blond uke was at the bottom. He pinned the Uzumaki's arms above his head.

"Why do you need to call the Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"Coz, we had ramen together and she walked home by herself. I would have walked her home myself but I didn't want to be late for the meeting with Neji."

"She is a ninja, she could take care of herself," Sasuke said, squeezing Naruto's delicate wrists unconsciously.

"I know smartass, but it is common courtesy to make sure the lady is home safe and sound. So get off."

Sasuke reluctantly got off and said again, "Meet me upstairs"

"Yeah yeah. I know you don't like Ino very much Sasuke, but she isn't a bad person really."

"Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards the phone whilst the raven was deciding that it was high time he showed Naruto who was in charge.

A/N: Well that's it. I know it was a bit boring but the next chapter will be a lot more interesting, I promise .


	3. My love

A/n: I know it's about time I actually updated and I am so pleased at the response this story is getting and I would really like to thank all my reviewers who had the time to stop and say something nice.

THANK YOU!!!!!!

Chapter Three: **My Love**

Naruto finally sauntered upstairs and opened the bedroom door. His gaze passed lazily over Sasuke, who was sitting on the king size bed in a pair of silk pants with an impatient frown on his handsome face.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, a look of concern visible in his eyes. The blond shed his training jacket and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower.

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously as though he had grown a second head.

Naruto looked puzzled at Sasuke's out of character action and forgot delayed his shower and sat down next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Did I do something?" Naruto asked softly, this time his eyes clouding with worry as he wracked his brain to find out why Sasuke was acting so cold towards him.

"You took long to get here." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact voice. Now it was Naruto's turn to give the Uchiha the dumbfounded look and to Sasuke's chagrin, the blue eyes fox burst out laughing.

"A-a-are… you… serioussss S-s-sasuke?" Naruto asked…his voice cracking up with his musical laughter. Sasuke's obsidian eyes hardened and turned into the famous "Sasuke Death Glare". Naruto immediately stopped his incessant laughing when he finally realized that Sasuke was serious and he got up and faced the brunette with his cerulean gaze.

"Sasuke, I told you I would be on the phone with Ino, remember?" Naruto said gently.

"I didn't think that you would spend thirty two minutes and forty seconds on the phone with that stupid blonde!" Sasuke retorted, his voice thickening with anger. Naruto jerked back in surprise, his eyes widening.

"You counted how long I took on the phone?" Naruto asked…his voice extremely low.

Sasuke got up and paced the room and then he looked at his blond and asked, "You do love me, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "Well of course I love you dumbass! Why on earth would you ask a question like that? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Well of course I love you dobe! Why do you think I'm so pissed that you were talking to Ino instead of being up here with me?" Sasuke said roughly even though his voice was losing the previous edgy tone.

"Oh c'mon S'ke! Since when are you jealous? Look, Ino sounded weird on the phone so I was trying to find out what's wrong. She told me a bunch of lies, I could tell, but I didn't want to pressure her. S'ke, I have friends too you know…but you will always come first…I promise," Naruto said sincerely. He really hated it when Sasuke was angry. It's not that he was afraid of him, after all, Naruto was one of the best ninja out there, but he knew that Sasuke could do absolutely anything in a sudden bout of uncontrolled rage.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to look at Naruto…until a devilish glint made its way in his black orbs…a glint that Naruto did not like.

"Well, since you're sorry, how about you make it up to me?" Sasuke said, as he strode to Naruto and pushed him forcefully on the bed and began straddling him.

Naruto groaned as he felt his crotch harden, but he was really in no mood to have sex with Sasuke…not now. He was hot, sweaty and tired.

"First off S'ke, I didn't apologize and second, I'm not in the mood. So maybe later? I'm really tired now," Naruto said, as he proceeded to push off his lover.

"No."

"What...oh c'mon S'ke, I'm reeealy tired. I just trained with Kiba and all!" Naruto exclaimed, with a look of exasperation on his whiskered face.

"No. I don't care. You weren't complaining when that mutt was on top of you…" Sasuke trailed as he smirked.

Naruto was shocked beyond words. He was trying to assess what Sasuke just told him. He didn't want to believe it…surely Sasuke wouldn't?

"Sasuke…did you follow me?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Naruto…it's hard to trust you when half of Konoha are either flirting with you or trying to get in your pants," Sasuke stated easily, as though following his boyfriend was the most obvious thing to do.

Naruto then shoved sasuke off with both hands. The black haired youth fell of the bed rather ungracefully and landed on his rear on the floor. It would have been funny if Naruto was not looking down at Sasuke with absolute fury written on his countenance.

"What the Hell is your problem? I do have a right to privacy you know!!!" Naruto practically screamed. He had no idea how long Sasuke was following him, but he was going to find out even if he had to break every bone in Sasuke's body.

"How long have you been following me, you bastard?? Answer me, dammit!!!"

Sasuke then gracefully got up and walked to Naruto slowly and menacingly.

"I followed you from the very moment I asked you to be my boyfriend. The only times I don't, are when I have missions or meetings. Other than that…you are always in my line of sight," Sasuke answered nonchalantly as though he had given a justifiable reason. Naruto was still gaping at his lover in a moment of shock. This new side of Sasuke was a bit scary…he had to admit it. He thought he knew everything about the Sharingan wielder, but it turned out that he knew nothing at all…and said wielder was still walking slowly and almost predatorily to the blond.

Naruto realized that maybe he wasn't in the safest position at the current moment. He knew if Sasuke tried something, he was strong enough to defend himself and perhaps, if he was lucky, he would be able to immobilize the brunette…but that could take hours…and he was already exhausted from the day's activities and revelations. He needed time…not a fight.

The Uzumaki sighed and walked up to meet Sasuke, who was still looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"Sasuke, I can't do this with you right now. I…I need time. To think…" Naruto trailed and as he tried to get past Sasuke, the older male grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and pulled the younger man closer to him.

"What do you need to think over? Don't you love me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes roaming Naruto's lithe body.

"I do love you…that will never change…but I hate what you did…what you're doing. You can't follow me everywhere, I can take care of myself and you should trust me by now. You insult me Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice slightly cold. If Sasuke was surprised or shocked, he did not show it.

He loved Naruto more than anything else in this world and he would do anything for the blond he was now clutching tightly and almost painfully to his body. Naruto looked disappointed in him and Sasuke felt a twinge in stomach and something in the farthest corners of his mind told him that he screwed up…but the irrational part of him was taking over and all he could feel was his hardened member and hunger.

Without thinking, he threw Naruto on the bed before he could register what was taking place, he found Sasuke straddling him again and this time, Sasuke was pinning him down using chakra.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you, Naruto. You will never leave me after this…I love you too much…"

A/n: another boring chapter. I am so sorry that I'm dragging it too long…but I kinda need some help, so some suggestions would be awesome. Thanks!


End file.
